1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a technique for displaying a plurality of live tile contents while performing switching thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-123103 discusses a method for associating a device management system with a device driver by describing a plurality of driver names in an extensible markup language (XML).